Kecleon Shop
by steelsword69
Summary: Originally written on August 18, 2011, this story is about the green Kecleon from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon wetting himself, contains omorashi.


KECLEON INFO

The 2 Kecleon Brothers were getting ready for another day of being a market keeper. One Kecleon was Green/Yellow Sells Poisons, Apples, Seeds, and the other one was Purple/Green

, Slightly younger though, he sells Orbs, TMs, and Boxes (I think). Some distunguishment would be "Greeny" as the older one, and "Reddy" as the younger one.

MY INFO.

Im Brendan, Im bored, and Im a Totodile (As usual)

My Pal's info.

I recuited some more so i have...

Vaan The Squirtle

Penelo The Torchic

Grovyle (Who Else?)

Dragonite (Dragonites Rule)

The rules of the guild say u can have 5 members now!

(Intro)

It was a nice day. Greeny and Reddy was getting ready for thier job. They had drank water. But not as much as Grenny. He refilled it loads.

Reddy said "What the heck? How thirsty are you amigo? Thats like your 3285th drink."

Greeny said "Kid, Drinking water is good for you."

A bad reply from Reddy said "But not for your bladder. We can't wet ourselves in our workshift."

Greeny said "Amigo! My bladders strong! And that toilet is gonna be ready for us soon, we just have to wai..."

But he couldn't finish as he herd the worker say "Wait for the next day because theres been a fault." Greeny said "Okay!" when he was thinking "Oh crap i drank that much so i could be the first to use it, If i wet myself, I'll...".

*my point of view*

"UP AND AT 'EM, ITS MORNING!" Loudred shouted at me like a madman. Vaan and Dragonite were still asleep, I got out my DSi and put "Fright Flight" on full blast with headphones to wake them up. One earpiece was Vaan's and the other was Dragonite's.

We did our motto as usual. I decided to go to Kecleon Shop, Greeny said "G-good morning Amigo! What would you like?" I got info why Greeny studdered it was because he had to pee. Greeny was oblivious to the fact i used my DSi to gather info about this. Greeny said "Look at this list!" It was this dissapointing list,

Pecha Scarf 3500

Apple 25

Apple 25

Apple 25

Purple Gummi 800

Sleep Seed 70

Violent Seed 150

(Wares)

Esacpe Orb 150

Hail Orb 150

Hail Orb 150

Rollcall Orb 150

I only go for Reviver Seeds and Oron Berrys, And I only had 3836. Greeny stood like he normally did, So i exited,

Until Team Tasty asked for water i came back. Greeny's face rose, "W-water?" he said The kind Swellow said "Yes, why not?" I used Mind Read Psenergy, It was "Oh crap, just my luck. Gonna be holding myself in 5 minutes if everyone keeps asking for water." So he went and got water from the tap. A sweat drop rode down Greeny's head as he filled a cup with water. It increased his need. "Here." Greeny said, "And don't ask me again, thats our water." Wurmple said "So I can't have any?" Greeny gave him a drink of water. So my plan was to Make Greeny wet himself in humiliation.

I told everyone that "The Kecleon Shop's water is the best!" They came to Kecleon shop to go try the water.

After thier taste of water. Greeny said "What do you want? I gotta use a bathroom bad!" He was in his normal standing positon but squirming a little. He said "Well come on, can't wait forever!" But thats my job, as I had an Omorashi Fetish, i put on fake sunglasses as they record video. It had 55 hours left. The other was filled with Ouendan, EBA, Guitar Hero III, and PaRappa videos.

I put it on Record. "Amigo! Are you still here?" I said "YES!" The list was shown again, I asked for water. "NOOOO!" He said, he got some water. I asked for extra large. He gave me mine. I said "What about the others?" I got 4 more drinks."Thanks!"

That water was getting to him, he squirmed a bit more. He said "A-amigo, do you care to sell a toilet?" I said "No! What kind of shop-keeper are you?" Reddy had left 50 minutes ago. Greeny said "Ahh please i gotta go really bad Amigo!" Then he fell to his knees and begged.

I brought a toilet to him. He said "Thank you!" But it was a messed up one that when sat on it breaks down.

He sat on it. It broke as usual. It pushed a wave of Desperation on him. He moaned as he stood up and grabbed his crotch. Greeny said "Amigo this is getting v-very hard to, hold it..." I said "Really, wow." This was getting easier by the minute to make him wet himself in humiliation. I said "It's okay ju..." I couldn't finish as he moaned as a spurt of pee escaped his grip, making a small wet spot on the floor, I loved to make the omorashi victims wait long enough to wet themselves.

Another spurt escaped his grip. Making the wet spot bigger. "Amigo i can't hold this forever, Please give me time to look at t..." Greeny got interuptted by a scream. "MR. KECLEOOON!" Greeny was finally mad at me, he slapped me across the face as he said "Nice one." I said "Well, enjoy seeing your 2 fans seeing you wet yourself!" as i rubbed my face and walked back, usally Greeny has an Azurril and a Marill as thier fans, and thier they are. He pretended that they were closed. azurill said "Aww..." Maril said "Do they do this to you too?" I said "Nah." After they left I could hear a "NOO! The bathrooms 5% done?"

I lifted up the Metal and said "Hey you! Come here, NOW!" He said "Ngh, c-can't hold it any longer Amigo!" A tear escaped Greeny's eye and ran down his cheek. His floodgates bashed open and pee rushes out of him. he let go, when he stopped he pulled me in and put the metal on. he said "Amigo, did you want me to wet myself?" I said no. he said "Oh. sorry, by the way Amigo."

"What?"

"I still have to go a little"

THE END. 


End file.
